Mi estúpida boca
by CherryValh
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de cinco años de estar saliendo, Edward decide dar el gran paso.Él tiene la propuesta perfecta, pero no es bueno con las palabras.¿Qué puede salir mal? Lemmon.AU.Ooc.


**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de addicted-to-romione-bedward. Solo traduzco. None of this is mine. The characters are of Stephenie Meyer and the story of addictec-to-romione-bedward. I just translate.**

* * *

><p>Como es de conocimiento<em> fanfickero<em> público**, **tengo una** co-traductora. **Gracias a** PameHaleMcCarthyCullen **por _traducir_ esto conmigo.

* * *

><p>«Thank you for let me translate, addicted-to-romione-bedward!»<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi estúpida boca<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Era mi quinto aniversario con Bella y estaba realmente optimista esta noche. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser mi noche de suerte. Todo el mundo me había dicho que debía llenarme de valor y preguntárselo. Y yo lo iba a hacer esta noche.

Estábamos sentados junto a la ventana, en un pequeño, íntimo y romántico restaurante. Se volvió a mirarme con sus ojos grandes, marrones ojos, sonriendo suavemente.

"Es muy considerado de tu parte. Estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas recordado" susurró, llegando a través de la mesa para tomar mi mano.

Yo le sonreí ampliamente. "Por supuesto que lo recordé. Hoy, hace cinco años, estuve a punto de matarte con mi coche".

Hizo una mueca. "Si, no fue una forma usual de llamar mi atención" Ella se rió, apretando mi mano. "Pero me llevaste flores al hospital y me ayudaste con esa horrible escayola."

Le sonreí, llevando su mano a mis labios y besando sus dedos.

Ah, me encantan sus dedos. Siempre se sienten bien alrededor de mi pene.

Concéntrate, Edward. Tienes que hacerla tu prometida antes del final de la noche.

Me aclaré la garganta, haciendo sonar el tenedor contra el plato.

"¿Estás bien, cariño? Te ves enfermo. ¿Es la escuela de medicina lo que te tiene así?" Preguntó Bella preocupada.

"Pienso que no deberíamos salir más" Dejé escapar las palabras.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!

"¿Qué?" Ella jadeó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de pánico.

"Ya no quiero ser tu novio."

Mierda. Volví a cagarla. Estúpida y jodida boca.

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?" Susurró Bella, se cubrió la boca con su pequeña mano mientras grandes lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

"¡Mierda, no!" Grité agarrándome el cabello "No puedo hacer esto…"

Ella sorbió por la nariz con delicadeza y comenzó a rasgar la servilleta meticulosamente para hacer bolitas de papel, mientras sus ojos se mantenían en la ventana, silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por sus rosadas mejillas.

Yo era como un dolor de culo. Mamá siempre decía, "piensa antes de hablar". Yo nunca la escuché.

Atrapé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes mientras mis manos tomaban el salero; lo cambié de sitio con el pimentero, y los regresé a su puesto inicial. Luego los cambié otra vez de lugar, parecía un juego de ajedrez.

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?"

Mi cabeza se irguió al escuchar su suave y adolorida voz. "¡No!"

"¿Entonces por qué? Amamos al otro ¿No?" Preguntó Bella con miedo "¿Tu ya no me quieres?"

"Bella, tú sabes que yo siempre digo que la cosa más estúpida. No tengo filtros".

"Eso es bueno. Significa que hablas con la verdad."

"Bella, amor. Esto salió mal. Yo quería decir otra cosa." Le rogué a ella.

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó ella, jugando con las bolitas que había hecho de la servilleta.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y extraje la cuadrada y aterciopelada caja. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella antes de arrodillarme a sus pies. Mirando hacia arriba, le regalé una sonrisa que sabía, ella amaba. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de preguntas y asombro.

"Como esto" Le susurré, tomando su mano "No quiero que seas mi novia, porque yo quiero que seas mi esposa. No quiero salir contigo nunca más, porque me quiero casar contigo. ¿Y tú?"Pregunté "¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Es eso".

Necesito un premio Razzie a la peor propuesta que jamás hecha.

Bella parpadeó y luego miró a la caja cerrada. Mierda. Caja cerrada.

Di con la cajita, la abrí y le mostré el anillo…que no estaba allí. Estaba en su pequeño pastelito que debería haber llegado hace diez minutos.

"Uhh. ¿Lo perdiste?" Ella se rió.

Ella se rió. Eso significa que debía estar perdonado. Otra vez. Ella era demasiado buena y comprensible conmigo.

"En realidad, está en el pastel" Le expliqué tímidamente.

"Si, Edward. Me encantaría ser tu esposa y casarme contigo".

"¿En serio?"

"¡Por supuesto! No habría sido original, si no hubieras metido la pata. Esperemos que el anillo no acabe en la torta de alguien más. ¿Eh?"

Debo haber tenido una mirada de pánico, porque ella se rió y se inclinó para besarme.

El camarero escogió ese momento para traernos el pastel, después de guiñarme un ojo. Asentí en su dirección y llevé mi silla alrededor de la mesa para sentarme junto a mi hermosa prometida. Vi a Bella cortar el pastel y llevárselo a los labios—gimiendo cuando ella probó el mousse. Cuando volvió a cortarlo, encontró el anillo.

Ella jadeó mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. "Oh, Edward. ¡Es el anillo de tu madre!"

Sentí que mi cuello se ponía rojo. "Uh, sí" Tomé el anillo y lo limpié antes de deslizarlo en su dedo. "Te amo".

"Te amo más. Llévame a casa" Susurró, su voz mostrándome el deseo que sentía por mí.

Después de pagar la cuenta rápidamente, nos apresure a mi auto y luego a nuestro estúpido piso de estudiante de mierda, y como ya había abierto la puerta, la mire.

"Oh, no podemos seguir viviendo aquí"

"¿Te parece tan malo, otra vez?" Bella pregunto y sus manos fueron por debajo de mi saco.

"Tal vez" Otra vez Mierda "Hablé con mis padres y me ayudaron a comprar una casa"

"Oh Edward!" gritó, salto sobre mí y me rodeo con sus piernas.

Nos rozamos. Cerré la puerta y puse su espalda contra esta.

Nos habíamos desvestido rápidamente, pero yo sabia que teníamos que ir despacio. Al menos esta noche.

"Tal vez no deberíamos…" empecé, pero se me olvidó lo que quería decir cuando su pequeña lengua caliente tocó mi pezón, antes que sus labios estuvieran alrededor de este.

"Voy a hacerte daño sino me dejas tener mi primera vez con mi prometido, ahora".

Me eche a reír. "Estaba pensando…tal vez en… ¿la cama?"

"Oh, eso suena increíble. Te quiero a ti entre mis piernas. Esa es probablemente la única vez que me encanta tu boca".

"Hey" me queje pero accedí. Ella estaba en lo cierto. No podía decir nada estúpido mientras me estaba comiendo su coño.

La tendí en la cama y me puse de rodillas frente a ella, justo en la orilla de la cama, sus piernas estaban sobre mis hombros. Entonces me lancé por sus preciosos jugos.

Lamer. Chupar. Remolino. Fuerte gemido de Bella.

Lamer. Chupar Remolino. El grito de una Bella distinta.

Lamer. Chupar. Remolino.

Lamer. Chupar. Remolino.

Sus caderas empezaron a sacudirse y sus delgados dedos enredados en mi cabello, mantuvieron mi cabeza ahí.

"Te necesito" maulló mientras mi lengua se convertía en cubierta en sus jugos.

Llegué a la mesa de noche, de donde arranqué un condón antes de guiar mi miembro por su estrecho túnel.

_Ah, casa._

Se sentía tan bien hacer el amor con ella. Siempre.

Sus manos ahuecaban mis mejillas mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Me queje al darme cuenta de se podía probar ella misma. Yo era el más afortunado bastardo por tenerla, aunque no tenía ni idea como ella podía aguantar a mí y mi estúpida boca. Yo decía las cosas más horribles a veces.

Seguí empujado suavemente en su interior, manteniendo la cadera en su lugar. Yo quería esto hasta el final para que sea el mejor momento. Y fue en el final. Bella se estremeció y se deshizo en mis brazos, gritando mi nombre. La seguí, gritando su nombre y lo mucho que la amaba.

"Nunca hablaré de nuevo. Pude haberte perdido" murmuré apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Suerte que te conozco mejor y me quede pensando: Él solo lo dijo de manera incorrecta, igual que siempre, Y no me equivoqué" Sonrió y me beso en la nariz de forma sonora. "Pero no cambies, no hubieras sido tu si lo hubieras dicho bien".

Me reí acariciando su cuello "A partir de ahora, no más errores".

"Veamos cuánto dura esta vez. Prometiste nunca decir lo que no era hace dos años, ¿recuerdas?" Preguntó jugando con mi cabello.

Me estremecí al recordarlo, como abrí la boca y dije lo más atroz que pude haber dicho nunca. Traté de defenderme de nuevo.

"Uno envejece cuando dice las mismas groserías. Tenía que ser creativo."

"¡Oh, sí!" Bella río a carcajadas "Tu gritando a lo más que daban tus pulmones, en el parque, en domingo cuando los niños están con sus padres "JÓDETE DURO CON MI GRAN POLLA" es perfectamente normal".

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Si leyeron el shoot, no olviden dar click en el globito amarillo y dejar sus lindas palabras en un review. El link de la historia y la autora está en mi perfil. Besos. Valhe**


End file.
